


Blinding Dedication

by Laywithmeart



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laywithmeart/pseuds/Laywithmeart
Summary: Mulder making Scully come in an open field.





	Blinding Dedication

In the midst of a scene of starlights, more than he’s ever seen decorating the surrounding dark blue, he lands upon the sweetness of her skin. 

 

The softness surrounds his lips, and as the vibrations of impending pleasure shoot through her, he yearns for their bodies to melt together. 

 

She’s humming, shaking softly at his touch. His hands keep moving, caressing, loving and worshipping every inch of her. 

 

Their tongues intertwine, with long licks and endless exploration. Sensing tingling sensations all over her body, she urgently reaches for his hips, grasping his flesh firmly and possessively.

 

A finger slides down over the warm wetness between her thighs and she’s unable to open her eyes. As gasps escape her mouth, his lips part in awe, looking at the vision laying with him. 

 

His dedication is blinding; He increases her wetness beyond the point she imagined possible. His touch is so intimate, he penetrates her right into her soul. 

 

A force now exchanges his soft touch; A directness to encourage the white-hot explosion to come and she welcomes it breathlessly.   
In that moment, the very moment she feels all of him, his enticing movements inside her makes her let go and acquiesce.


End file.
